


困兽（Trapped beast）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 商稿，有定制内容R18大量





	困兽（Trapped beast）

这并不是角逐。  
在库尔扎斯西部的雪原上卯足力气你追我赶的两人，以出色的身体素质和惊人的速度奔过平原，身后卷起一阵宛如暴雪的风波，令周围的魔物望尘莫及。埃斯蒂尼安借助龙骑士敏捷的优势跃上山崖，胸口因为剧烈运动和愠怒上下起伏。  
“埃斯蒂尼安！”  
“光！”  
两人同时开口叫住对方。  
埃斯蒂尼安停下了，但光之战士显然不打算停住脚步，她笨拙地徒手攀上岩石，缓缓向上爬着。  
“别跟过来！”埃斯蒂尼安朝她低吼。  
光听到埃斯蒂尼安的话语，生气极了，小脸因此而通红。她咬牙努力爬上一处凸出的岩壁，正想开口说什么，脚下一滑整个人往后栽倒，所幸她距离地面还不算太高，且地上堆了层厚厚的积雪。尽管如此，光砸进雪堆里，背上的疼痛还是令她皱眉。  
高处的龙骑士翻身后跃下来，远远地站在光身后凝视她，却不愿靠过去将她扶起来。“光……”  
“为什么要不辞而别！”光躺在雪地里，大声呵斥他。  
“……我只想离开。”  
光从雪堆里缓缓爬起来，顾不得抖落身上的雪，咬牙走向他。“我需要一个合理的解释，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
埃斯蒂尼安惊讶地看着面前这个执着的人，曾几何时他为光执着坚定的信念所动容，而如今面对她纯粹的坚定时，埃斯蒂尼安找不到任何话语去说服。他想说，我是一个自由的人；他想说，你不该插手我的事……无一例外，埃斯蒂尼安说不出口，直觉告诉他这些话语是利刃，而放弃利刃的他，没有任何能力阻止光。  
他只能落荒而逃。  
无言的后退无疑给正热血上头的光泼了一记热油，她猛地朝埃斯蒂尼安冲刺过去，像她无数次冲向敌人那样。埃斯蒂尼安轻巧地后跃拉开距离，不经意间身后竟没有退路了，他想阻止冲过来的光：“光！快停下！前面没有……”  
距离太短了，无人可挡的光之战士一时间刹不住脚步，直直冲进埃斯蒂尼安怀里，双手好像抓到救命稻草一般搂紧他的腰，巨大的惯性让两人直接冲出悬崖，往崖下的湖里坠落。好在正值库尔扎斯的晚春时节，冬天里凝结的厚重冰层已经融化开，只有一片薄薄的覆冰飘在水面上，两个人身影重重砸进湖泊里，激起大片水花。  
刚入水，刺骨的寒冷便让埃斯蒂尼安浑身一颤，他费了很大的劲才从水里浮出来，一手牵着手忙脚乱的光，勉强将两人拽到岸边。光被突如其来的寒冷冻得嘴唇发紫，死死抓住岸边的地面，借着埃斯蒂尼安托起她身体的力量顺利爬上岸。离开水面的冷风此刻更加冻人了，光被冻得直打哆嗦，双手颤颤巍巍地去拽还在水里的埃斯蒂尼安，但是湿透的衣服被寒风一吹结了薄冰，冷得让人几乎停止思考，两人拉扯了好半天才终于从水里挣扎出来。  
光发现不远处有处洞穴，但是舌头仿佛被冻直了口齿不清，只好拽了拽两人相牵的手，示意埃斯蒂尼安和自己走，奈何光缩着肩膀的小碎步着实太慢，埃斯蒂尼安想都没想，把光拎起来夹在腋下，大步朝洞穴走去。

洞穴很宽敞，似乎是从前的猎人途经住宿的地方，还存有几块皱巴巴的兽皮和此时两人最需要的打火石和干柴。埃斯蒂尼安把光放在兽皮上，手脚麻利地搬来干柴燃起一堆不算大的篝火，用几根干柴简易地搭着晾衣架，边动手边对光说：“把衣服全脱了。”  
光为他不经大脑的直白绝倒。虽然眼下确实应该将衣服脱下来烘干，但这句话由一个单身男性对一个单身女性说出，且是此情此景之下，难免会让人想歪，或者就是，对方根本没有把自己当成女性看待。光相信埃斯蒂尼安百分百属于后者，懒得深究，站起来将上衣裤子统统褪下担在架子上，仅着短短的贴身内衣。  
正在搭着架子的埃斯蒂尼安抬头，不着片缕（在他眼里只穿内衣确实等于没穿）的光站在他面前，正用衣服擦拭发梢里的水。曲线优美紧致而饱满的胴体完全暴露在眼前，他吓了一跳，出于震惊，一时竟忘了收回直白盯着光的视线。埃斯蒂尼安发现身体里什么地方忽然烧得发烫，光似乎发现他的不对劲，转过头看向他，视线重合的时候，埃斯蒂尼安后知后觉发现，自己脑袋的热度太高了。  
他绝对是脸红了，毫无疑问的。埃斯蒂尼安甚至能感觉热度蔓延到耳尖。光从他的视线中察觉到，埃斯蒂尼安正在紧盯着自己裸露的躯体，脸色也是不正常的潮红，顿了几秒，反应过来的光脸颊也飞速染上一抹赤色。已经发现彼此对视的埃斯蒂尼安仍然没回味过来，一双眼睛直白地打探着似乎忘了收回去，要不是脸色已经红的不正常，光差点就要以为这个人是流氓了。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”光被盯得不自在，咬牙提醒他。  
被叫醒的埃斯蒂尼安再次吓了一跳，仿佛从很远的地方收回思绪，深呼吸一口气低下头继续处理手上的工作，假装刚才什么都没有发生。光没想到他是这种反应，不知该羞涩还是恼怒，撇撇嘴跑到篝火边坐下，抱着膝盖生闷气。坐了许久，光略感无聊，埃斯蒂尼安还在架子后面蹲着，不知在忙活什么，光没好气地说道：“快把衣服脱了，过来取暖吧。”  
“啊……哦。”埃斯蒂尼安头也不抬，随便搪塞了两声。  
“埃斯蒂尼安！”光有些生气，走过去想拉起他。“你这样会感冒的！”  
埃斯蒂尼安见光（几乎是）赤着身子走来，一个激灵迅速从地上弹起，飞速甩掉身上湿透的衣服，光还没反应过来，两人已经坦诚相见了。光伸出去的手愣在那里，拉也不是不拉也不是，埃斯蒂尼安仅着内裤，修长有型的身体近在咫尺，光的行为反倒像是流氓，埃斯蒂尼安显然也注意到她的动作，两人对视几秒，不由自主挪开视线，脸上烧得几乎要冒出蒸气。  
光红着脸一咬牙，拉起埃斯蒂尼安的手就往火堆旁走去。“快、快过来取暖！”  
“嗯……”埃斯蒂尼安的视线在两人相牵的手上停留，默不作声地反握住光娇小的手掌。

两人围着篝火坐下，埃斯蒂尼安谨慎地稍稍离光远了一点，防止两人肌肤接触，相牵的手却没有任何松开的意思，十分尴尬的隔在他们之间。光意识到埃斯蒂尼安不想松手，心跳剧烈得要从喉咙里蹦出来了，她缩了缩身子，把脸埋在膝盖上试图让自己平静下来。  
埃斯蒂尼安感觉身边的人儿缩了缩身子，想也没想转头问道：“冷吗？”  
“嗯……有点……”光不明白他为什么问这个，心不在焉地答道。  
很快光就明白了。埃斯蒂尼安松开相牵的手，将缩成一团的光拉过来紧紧搂住，手臂从光的脖颈处伸过去，将她禁锢在臂弯内。光还不知道发生了什么，扭过头，大片洁白紧致的胸肌映入眼帘，还有一点樱红色的……  
“这样好点了吗？”完全不清楚自己所作所为的埃斯蒂尼安问道。  
光近距离见到如此香艳的风景，又羞又恼，像只小猫一样瞬间炸毛：“埃斯蒂尼安！”  
对女性经验几乎为零的苍天龙骑阁下不懂光为什么又生气了，下意识地认为自己的行为有失偏颇，楞了一下，想松开搂着光的手。  
光柔软温暖的双手拉住他想撤回的小臂，吞吞吐吐地轻声说：“这……这样……就很好……”  
哈罗妮在上，埃斯蒂尼安看着娇羞的光，破天荒地知道自己竟然能脸红这么多次。  
火堆噼里啪啦的燃烧着，不一会便将两人体表的水分带走。光窝在埃斯蒂尼安温暖怀抱里，脾气软了不少，像许多与心上人独处的女孩那样，心怦怦跳着，用从未有过的温柔语气问道：“你为什么要离开？”  
埃斯蒂尼安听到光这样的柔声细语，心脏仿佛被揪住，不由得把眼前无比可爱的人儿又搂紧了一些。“战争结束了，光。从前我无路可走，但被你拯救之后，我想去寻找。”  
“和我一起去冒险，不可以吗？”光问他。  
埃斯蒂尼安虽不清楚自己想寻找什么，但对于不适合的，他很清楚。因此他只是沉默，没有开口。  
光明白这份沉默是一种无声的拒绝，她也清楚，适合这个男人的工作只有战斗，让他耐着性子去救助，未免强人所难。但光不想放开他的手，想起他不辞而别的时候，她就愈发舍不得了。  
“那……”光鼓起很大的勇气才说出这句话。“那我……可以吗？”  
光感觉埃斯蒂尼安的下巴无声无息地搭在自己肩膀上，不甚均匀的气息拂过发梢萦绕在耳畔。这似乎是某种回应，光顿时有些紧张，小心翼翼地吐出心底的话语：“我喜欢你，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“你也喜欢我，对吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安从未有过男女之情，但他立刻便判断出自己并不是喜欢光，而是超越了喜欢的，某种更加让他欲罢不能的情绪。不善表达的战士第一次拥有了珍视的宝物，可却怎么也形容不出自己的感情。埃斯蒂尼安想，至少应该用行动阐释什么，于是他便这么做了。  
埃斯蒂尼安笨拙地掰过光的脑袋，狠狠将嘴唇凑过去，双唇接触是意料之外的甘甜柔软，让人想要汲取更多。光被他没头没脑的亲吻吓了一跳，身子往上蹿了蹿，两人的牙齿狠狠磕在一起，直达脑部的痛感让光瞬间红了眼眶，捂住嘴推开埃斯蒂尼安的脑袋。  
“抱、抱歉……”弄疼自己心爱的宝物，埃斯蒂尼安乱了阵脚，想为光检查伤口，又迟疑着害怕她再次推开自己，双手规规矩矩地收回来放在两腿间。  
光疼得龇牙咧嘴，瞥见平时凶狠无比的男人像只大型犬类一样乖巧地坐在旁边，神情紧张委屈，好气又好笑。想来，这个男人之前的生活只有无尽的战斗，对于爱惜女性似乎不太擅长，她虽然也囊中羞涩，但至少能把握好分寸。  
光大着胆子拉开埃斯蒂尼安规矩的双手，整个人骑到他的身上，引领他搂住自己的腰肢。“埃斯蒂尼安……抱紧我……”光的唇离埃斯蒂尼安几乎是零距离，用令人无限遐想的咬字方式上下触碰他的唇，沙哑着低声说道：“现在……感受我……”  
光轻柔地用舌尖画圈式舔过埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇，或吻或咬着他的下唇，趁他有所松懈时狡猾地让舌头顺着牙关溜进去，带着试探意味、动作缓慢地舔过他的口腔黏膜，埃斯蒂尼安还未体验过这样刺激的接吻，红着脸闭起眼睛任由光摆弄。光一时玩心大起，直接进入深处野蛮地搅动起埃斯蒂尼安老实的舌头，舌尖摩擦时仿佛有某种神奇的电流在脑内划过，激得埃斯蒂尼安不由自主回应起来，光因为这个深吻有些窒息，刚想放慢动作，食髓知味的埃斯蒂尼安的舌头立刻纠缠上来，不让她轻易停下。他的舌头霸道没有章法，却死死缠紧了光，更加激烈更加深入地反攻过去。  
搂紧腰肢的双手顺着曼妙的曲线缓缓上移，光褪下内衣，握住埃斯蒂尼安的双手，将他牵引至自己裸露的乳房上。男人获得了全新的玩具，爱不释手地揉捏把玩着，手指或捻或拨动着嫣红的乳尖，让它们在掌下坚硬地挺立起来。粗粝的掌心不时拂过乳尖，陌生的快感让光微微弓起身子想要逃离，马上便被毫不知足的双手抓回来，禁锢在怀中。埃斯蒂尼安是个好学生，他学着用嘴唇、牙齿和舌头细密地顺着颈部向下亲吻啃噬，在光的肌肤上留下一个个清晰的齿印。  
“你……学得很快……”光双手搂住埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，身体随他的啃咬微微颤动。  
沉迷于肉体之美的埃斯蒂尼安显然无暇回答，他将头埋在光的胸前，轻轻舔舐她胸前每一寸肌肤，鼻尖碰到凸起的红果时毫不犹豫张口吞下，用力吮吸着，舌头贪婪地卷起乳尖又放开，深入的吮吸使得牙齿也不时碰到这颗柔嫩的果实。光被这样多重的挑逗玩弄得一塌糊涂，下身也糟糕地分泌出许多汁液，呻吟和喘息一起溢出来，无法克制。  
“停下……”以娇喘声喊出的请求听起来像是邀请，埃斯蒂尼安把光的身体往上拉了拉，更用力地吸住光的乳尖。硬得发烫的下身恰好抵在光湿透的花穴口，隔着内衣薄薄的面料，急不可耐地微微摩擦。  
光察觉到他的动作，半跪着拉下自己的内裤，有些紧张地道：“可以了……埃斯蒂尼安……进来吧……”  
“会弄疼你。”埃斯蒂尼安强忍着欲望，抱紧光的腰肢，将脸埋在她胸前不好意思地闷闷道。  
居然是因为爱惜自己。光心头有阵暖流涌过，轻轻吻了吻这个男人的头发，拉起他的手。“那就请你来判断了。”她坏笑着牵引他缓缓朝自己湿透的花穴伸过去，埃斯蒂尼安青涩得不知如何是好，手指不经意划过穴口引得光阵阵喘息，光握住他的手，示意他更加深入。埃斯蒂尼安又一次抚摸花瓣，像是找到窍门那般加重力度，光无法抑制的娇喝回荡在耳边，不断涌出的液体流出，埃斯蒂尼安用那汁液沾湿手指，有些艰难地进入光的幽径内，他感觉到抱着自己的光浑身一颤，手指抽插引出一连串粘稠的水声，穴口中流出的液体越来越多，光仿佛不能呼吸一般剧烈的喘息，嗯嗯啊啊地从口中发出单音节字母，无比淫乱的声音刺激得埃斯蒂尼安下身更加肿胀不堪。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”光一副要哭出来的样子，止住他的动作。“够了……”  
光轻轻拉下埃斯蒂尼安的内裤，用手抚弄着对准穴口，艰难地想要让他进入自己。光努力放松身体，缓缓坐下将他的性器吞入，没有得到充分扩张的幽径还适应不了如此尺寸，嫩肉被摩擦得生疼，光抱住他的肩膀喘着粗气，咬牙去适应初次到来的疼痛感。  
“光……”埃斯蒂尼安抚摸她的头发，无比爱怜地吻住她，想要抽身而出。  
“不许出去！埃斯蒂尼安！”光夹紧双腿，展现出一如既往的倔强。“这是战斗，怎么能中途退出。”  
“可是你……”埃斯蒂尼安后面的话被打断，光猛地夹紧他的分身缓缓搅动，含泪的双眼不服输地注视他，用不知从何学到的流氓语气调戏道：“这么快缴械投降的话，可就任由我摆布了哦。”  
埃斯蒂尼安一直压抑的欲望之火再次被撩拨起来，他抱着光的身子，还算克制地顶撞几下，确认光没有再表现出疼痛难忍的表情，再也管不了许多，更加用力地抽插光湿漉漉的花穴。对于新手来说，这个姿势确实不太方便，埃斯蒂尼安翻身将光压在身下，制住她的双手，俯身叼住她的一只乳房，毫无章法地发起猛烈冲击。今天必须好好疼爱这个小东西，埃斯蒂尼安无比清晰地确认。经年累月锻炼和战斗的身体孔武有力，光被他没有分寸的力道撞得稳不住身体，像是汪洋中的一叶浮萍，身不由己地晃动着。  
“光……光……”即将达到彼岸时，光听到埃斯蒂尼安断断续续地喊着自己的名字。  
脑内一片空白，剧烈的快感让光感觉不到自己在失声尖叫，泪水顺着眼角无意识划过，马上便被埃斯蒂尼安的舌头卷入口中。埃斯蒂尼安托起光的脑袋，与她交换了一个绵长的吻，光握住他的手，微微喘息道：“埃斯蒂尼安，我更加迷上你了……”  
埃斯蒂尼安似乎发现了什么较为贴切的词汇，他抱紧光的腰肢狠狠抽插，无比欣喜地连声说道：“光……我为你着迷……我为你着迷……”随后闷哼一声，在光体内尽情释放出来。  
光感受着那股滚烫的液体刺入身体深处，她搂紧埃斯蒂尼安的脖颈，主动缠上他的舌头，两人仿佛要榨干肺部最后一丝空气那般抵死纠缠着，直到视线模糊才舍得松开。光有些迷迷糊糊地感觉身体被翻了过去，她尚未意识到发生了什么，埃斯蒂尼安昂扬的性器直接代替话语从后面刺入花穴，整根分身直接撞进来没有给光任何抗拒的机会，他从后面紧紧抓住光的手腕，每次剧烈的冲撞将她的身体推远，便被埃斯蒂尼安抓住手腕拉回来，再次吞入整根性器。光第一次以这样类似野兽后入般的体位做爱，过分的快感让她还想更加深入，双腿酸软得连跪姿也做不到，腰肢却还在拼命扭动，湿漉漉的小穴被顶到深处，咕叽咕叽地一塌糊涂，听起来糟糕透了。  
埃斯蒂尼安喉咙里发出满足不已的低沉喘息，和光被操弄到高潮的小声呜咽，在这不甚明亮的漆黑洞穴里，仿佛灵灾后这世间仅剩的两只兽类，彼此撕咬交合，抵死缠绵，躲在这偏安一隅的小窝里依偎着度过最后一个寒冬。  
埃斯蒂尼安捏着光的胸部，再一次射在她的花穴深处。交合处或透明或白浊的液体顺着两人的大腿流下来，格外色情淫乱，但是他们并不在乎。光咬着手指发出高潮时快哭出来的声音，埃斯蒂尼安将她的手拉开，从背后吻住她，喘息合着唾液从嘴角流下，舌头剧烈翻搅宛如他们的第一个吻，无休止地想要榨干对方体内的所有。

“我会一直想你，从此刻直到死亡。”埃斯蒂尼安走时，留下这句话和榨干她所有力气的深吻。  
光也该走了，不过是相反的方向。他们的旅途从来未曾相同，只是在恰当的时候短暂交错。  
但无论是他或是她，他们的灵魂宛如两只走失的兽类，被永远地困在库尔扎斯西部高地，那个火光微弱的洞穴中。  
从此刻，直到死亡。


End file.
